1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative scroll for mounting on a round baluster for use in emulating a wrought iron fence or railing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wrought iron fences and railings are formed with balusters that are rectangular in cross-section and are frequently decorated with metallic scrolls, in various designs. The metallic scrolls are traditionally formed of the same material as the fence and are attached to the balusters with a U-shaped bracket having a flat bottom and right-angled legs engaging a pair of laterally spaced scroll members. The complementarily shaped baluster is received in the bracket and the scroll is attached by welding, screws, bolts or the like.
Wrought iron fences are expensive and require constant painting to prevent rusting. A wooden fence or railing is less costly but not as elegant. Typically, the balusters in a wooden fence or railing are 2xc3x972""s, joined top and bottom with a rail. The wooden balusters obscure the view and also require constant painting or staining to maintain their appearance.
Recently, it has been found that an attractive fence or railing can be made with round, metal balusters mounted in holes drilled in top and bottom wooden rails. For ease in maintenance, it is preferred that the balusters be made of aluminum and finished with a durable, baked-on enamel. When aluminum scrolls, preferably prefinished and made in wrought iron molds, are mounted on the balusters, the resulting fence or railing emulates a wrought iron fence, without the cost or maintenance. It is difficult, however, to attach a scroll designed for a baluster with a rectangular cross-section to a round baluster. In addition, when a scroll with a flat-bottomed bracket is attached with a screw to a round baluster, it is difficult to drive the screw radially into the baluster and the screw tends to loosen if the scroll is rocked. Rounding the inside of the U-shaped bracket to fit the outside of a round baluster for tight contact is not a practical solution as the scroll is sand cast for economy and sand castings are not that dimensionally precise.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative scroll for use in connection with a round baluster in forming attractive fences and railings. It is another object to provide a scroll which is easy to install and which is not easily loosened in use. It is also an object to provide a scroll which may be sand cast of aluminum and finished with durable coating. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a decorative scroll for a round baluster for use in a fence, railing or some other structure employing vertical pickets makes three-point contact with the baluster. The scroll includes a plate with front and rear sides and first and second ends. The rear side of the plate is concave and has at least two centering elements. A pair of laterally spaced scroll members are secured on the rear side of the plate. The scroll members have proximal surfaces which approach one another, with the approaching surfaces at the plate spaced apart a distance slightly greater than the diameter of the baluster. The scroll is attached with a screw passing through a hole in the plate, engaging the baluster and drawing the rear side of the plate against the baluster. As seen in FIG. 3, the screw and the centering elements make three-point contact with the baluster for secure mounting of the scroll.
A scroll as described above is attached to a round baluster by positioning the scroll on the baluster with the rear side of the plate against the baluster. A screw is then driven through the plate and into the baluster for drawing the rear side of the plate against the baluster, whereby the screw and the centering elements make three-point contact with the baluster for secure mounting of the scroll.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions and methods hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.